Juste un petit bout de chocolat
by Noan
Summary: UA/Yaoi Luffy a encore fait une connerie sans en mesurer les conséquences....


**Juste un petit morceau de chocolat** :

**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi, tout les personnages et les noms utilisés appartiennent à Oda.

**Résumé:**Encore une fois, Luffy fait une connerie sans en mesurer les conséquences...

**Couple: **Zoro/Luffy

**Note:** L'idée vient d'un rêve que j'ai fait... Mais c'était moi à la place de Zoro XD!!

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Noan**

* * *

Dans la petite ville enneigée d'Alubarna, au nord de Grand-line, un groupe de sept lycéens rentraient d'un pas vif chez l'un d'entre eux, les poches pleines de chocolat noir, parés pour les révisions de leur prochain contrôle interclasse de maths.

Le groupe, un peu bruyant au milieu de ce quartier plutôt calme, comptait trois jolies jeunes filles : Nami, magnifique jeune fille rousse aux formes généreuses, surnommée la Chatte à cause de sa curieuse manie de collectionner des objets volés chez ses petits amis successifs ; Nico Robin, une belle brunette à la lourde chevelure noire qui encadrait son visage à la peau ivoirine, passionnée d'histoire et Vivi Nefertari, probablement celle qui semblait la plus jeune des trois, ses rondeurs d'enfant n'ayant pas encore quitté son joli minois au teint pâle, fille du maire. Avec elles, Usopp, un hispano-japonais aux cheveux frisés et au nez interminable, bricoleur de génie qui faisait pâlir de jalousie ses autres camarades de TS ; Roronoa Zoro, plus un homme déjà qu'un adolescent, au corps largement bâti, champion national junior de Kendo à l'expression habituellement fermée, plutôt populaire auprès de la gente féminine ; Sanji, un grand blond dégingandé, fils d'un grand chef et coureur de jupon notoire et enfin, un petit bout d'homme, aux cheveux en bataille courts et noirs, toujours coiffé d'un chapeau de paille auquel il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux : Monkey D. Luffy.

En arrivant chez le jeune homme, ils saluèrent joyeusement le grand frère de celui-ci, Ace, un ingénieur en aéronautique qui avait accepté de prendre son frère chez lui quand leur grand-père avait décidé de partir faire le tour du monde, ainsi que Kohza, son collègue de travail. Vivi se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier sans attendre sous les sourires goguenards de ses amis, ils étaient en couple depuis presque un an maintenant. Il tardait d'ailleurs au jeune homme que sa petite amie soit enfin majeure pour la demander en mariage.

Après un rapide goûter assez conséquent - il faut noter que Luffy, dans ses bons jours, était tout de même capable d'avaler son propre poids en nourriture, au plus grand plaisir de Sanji qui l'utilisait comme cobaye pour ses nouvelles recettes - ils s'installèrent dans le salon, autour de la table basse et sortirent leurs livres de maths. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ace et Kozha bossaient ensemble sur un nouveau prototype de bateau militaire.

Pendant près de deux heures, les adolescents étudièrent en rigolant, se goinfrant généreusement de chocolat, Luffy en tête. Le tout fut ponctué par les derniers potins de Nami et son dernier petit ami en date, un certain Crocodile, des dernières idées d'Usopp concernant un prototype de trottinette à moteur qui enthousiasma immédiatement Luffy, Zoro et Sanji s'engueulaient pour la énième fois à cause de… personne n'avait saisi le sujet et Robin les regardait faire, entre deux exercices, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Les deux plus âgés riaient sous cape des bêtises qui volaient dans la pièce.

Soudain, un cri coupa court à toutes les conversations :

- J'ai eu le dernier !!

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers Zoro qui brandissait fièrement le dernier petit morceau de chocolat. Lentement, sous le regard exorbité de Luffy qui suivait avec convoitise le trajet de la confiserie, et sous celui de Sanji qui avait perdu son pari, le jeune homme engouffra le petit morceau en souriant de toutes se dents.

Dégoûté d'avoir perdu son pari, Sanji lui sauta dessus, envoyant le torse de son ami sur les genoux de Luffy qui éclata de rire et, pour se venger, maintint les bras du pauvre kendoka, sous les encouragements de leurs amis qui pariaient allègrement sur le vainqueur de ce petit et amical affrontement.

Cependant, les yeux au niveau de la table, Zoro aperçut quelque chose qui ferait enrager un peu plus les deux autres : un dernier petit morceau de chocolat, perdu sous la copie de Luffy. Vif comme l'éclair, il l'attrapa et le mangea. Enfin c'est ce qu'il crut.

Avec une rapidité qui surprit tout le monde, Luffy attrapa le visage de son ami et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de refermer les lèvres sur le dernier bout de chocolat, Luffy avait plongé sa langue dans sa bouche et l'y avait récupéré.

Content de sa connerie, il s'était redressé avec un immense sourire aux lèvres :

- J'ai gagné !

Un silence pesant répondit à ce grand éclat. Tout le monde s'était arrêté brusquement. Sanji avait toujours les mains autour du cou de Zoro, Usopp était à moitié redressé, comme pour attraper quelque chose mais il n'avait jamais atteint son but, Nami avait la bouche ouverte, Vivi était rouge comme une tomate et Robin, comme à son habitude, souriait. Seul un éclat brillant dans ses yeux attestait de son intérêt pour la suite des événements. Même les deux plus âgés avaient arrêté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et regardaient le jeune homme, les yeux exorbités. Zoro, quant à lui, avait toujours les lèvres entrouvertes et son regard s'était vitrifié.

Étonné de l'attitude de ses amis, Luffy haussa un sourcil et s'exclama :

- Ben quoi ?

Aussitôt, la même réflexion passa dans l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes : c'était Luffy. Ce type était l'Innocence personnifiée, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il saisisse la portée de son geste.

Peu à peu, les discussions reprirent et l'atmosphère redevint légère. Seul Zoro resta silencieux dans son coin, le regard un peu perdu. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, il se décida à partir.

Tout le monde avait déjà oublié le petit incident et Luffy s'inquiéta de l'attitude de son ami quand il fut parti. Sanji le rassura en lui disant qu'il devait être dégoûté d'avoir perdu le pari, de toute façon, c'était bien connu, il était mauvais perdant. Le jeune homme se contenta de cette réponse et la fin de l'après-midi s'étira jusqu'au dîner. Les autres partirent à leur tour et se donnèrent rendez-vous, comme d'habitude, devant chez Vivi, pour aller au lycée. Tout au long de la soirée, Ace jeta des regards suspicieux à son frère qui ne s'aperçut de rien.

Mais si tous les autres avaient relégué ce petit incident avec les nombreuses conneries de Luffy, ce n'était pas le cas de Zoro. Il était rentré chez lui et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans même adresser un mot à sa cousine, Kuina, qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui parler. Il balança son sac dans un coin et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ignora superbement la pauvre jeune fille qui tambourinait à la porte, hanté par le bref instant où la langue de Luffy avait rencontré la sienne. Ce quart de seconde l'avait secoué, troublé. D'où venait le brutal frisson qui avait agité son corps ? Pourquoi son cœur s'était mis à cogné comme un forcené dans sa poitrine ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il qu'une envie : recommencer ? Goûter à nouveau à ce mélange doux-amer qui avait envie sa bouche, sentir à nouveau la chaleur de son souffle sur son visage, la pression de ses mains sur ses joues…

Ça avait été si bref et pourtant, cela avait presque eu un goût d'éternité.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

D'où venait cet étrange sentiment de fébrilité ? Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir pareille émotion, et Luffy encore moins. Il était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, il était la seule chose immuable dans son existence et brusquement, juste pour un petit bout de chocolat, tout était chamboulé…

En grognant, il se tourna sur le côté. Il voulait lui en vouloir pour ça mais il savait pertinemment que Luffy n'avait pas pensé à mal, que c'était juste pour ce fichu morceau de chocolat…

Non, le problème, c'était lui. C'était lui, juste lui qui était énervé par ce petit incident. Il savait que demain, Luffy serait comme à son habitude, innocent et insouciant, sautant partout, sur lui, sur Sanji ou sur Usopp. Rien ne changerait et c'était peut-être ça qui lui prenait la tête.

Le lendemain, il serait le seul à regarder Luffy autrement, à regarder ses lèvres plutôt que ses yeux, à se demander quelle sensation il aurait à le prendre dans ses bras plutôt qu'à lui donner des coups derrière la tête pour le calmer un peu, à vouloir ses lèvres plutôt que ses mots…

Le lendemain, il serait le seul à avoir changé. En sentant les larmes venir à ses yeux, il se redressa brusquement et lança son poing dans le mur.

_____

Le lendemain matin, devant chez Vivi, alors que tout le monde était déjà là et, pour une fois, pas trop en retard, il en manquait toujours un : Zoro.

- 'Chié quoi !! Même Luffy est à peu près à l'heure aujourd'hui !!

Vivi essaya de calmer Nami qui commençait sérieusement à être en colère. Cela faisait 10 minutes au moins que l'habituel retardataire était présent.

- On va devoir y aller sans lui, annonça Robin de son ton calme, sinon on risque d'avoir des problèmes.

Les autres acquiescèrent et se mirent en route. En se dépêchant un peu, ils arriveraient au moment de la sonnerie. Un peu inquiet, Luffy jeta quand même un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule avant de suivre ses camarades.

Aussi ne furent-ils pas surpris de se trouver nez à nez avec leur camarade dans la cour du lycée. Aussitôt Nami bondit sur lui en hurlant :

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ??? ON T'A ATTENDU, NOUS !!!

Zoro s'éloigna d'un pas de la jeune fille en furie.

- J'ai dû faire une course pour mon oncle, dit-il simplement sans les regarder.

Habituée à les observer continuellement, Robin fut la seule à remarquer l'imperceptible malaise du jeune homme. Aussi son sourire s'agrandit quand Luffy sauta sur le jeune homme, provoquant chez lui un raidissement plus prononcé de ses épaules.

- Ah !! Chuis content ! Je croyais que t'étais malade !!

Le brun se détacha de son ami aussi vite qu'il lui avait sauté dessus et sautillait joyeusement vers le bâtiment, annonçant muettement que le sujet était clos. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait admis à voix haute mais Luffy était un peu le leader de leur petit groupe. C'était lui qui les avait fédéré, les uns après les autres sans qu'ils n'y prennent vraiment attention. Cela calma Nami qui soupira en haussant les épaules, Usopp ricana, Robin suivit en souriant, comme toujours, tout en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux à Zoro et Sanji, ne souhaitant pas être en reste, et parce qu'il aimait bien emmerder leur kendoka, lui colla un claque derrière la tête :

- T'aurais pu appeler non ?

- J'ai oublié mon portable, marmonna Zoro en réponse.

Sanji souffla et suivit les autres en cours. À présent seul, Zoro soupira lourdement alors que ses poings se serraient. Pendant une longue minute, il attendit, sans bouger, que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal. C'était pire qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il avait suffi qu'il remarque le chapeau de paille du coin de l'œil pour que son cœur s'affole et qu'un long frisson remonte le long de son dos. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent violemment. Il devait absolument mettre de la distance entre Luffy et lui, le temps que tout cela passe sinon… Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il se promit de ne plus approcher Luffy, au moins autant que possible sans que ça ne paraisse trop suspect et se rendit lui-même en cours.

_____

Pendant les jours, les semaines qui suivirent, Zoro se tint à sa promesse sans que ça n'inquiète les autres. Il trouva un travail à mi-temps pour un ami de son oncle, un certain Mihawk, escrimeur de talent qui s'était reconverti dans la réhabilitation et la vente d'armes anciennes, lui permettant d'esquiver les rencontres en groupe le week-end. Pour leurs habituelles sorties le soir ou pour leurs devoirs chez les uns ou chez les autres, il prétextait son entrainement ou une quelconque course à faire. Mais Luffy lui manquait… Au fur et à mesure, il se rendait compte de l'importance du jeune homme dans sa vie. Et plus le temps s'écoulait, et plus il se demandait si l'incident du chocolat était vraiment le point de départ de ce grand changement…

Seul, le soir dans sa chambre, il revivait chaque moment qu'il avait pu partager avec Luffy et jour après jour, il s'apercevait que celui-ci semblait être présent à chaque moment important de sa vie. Il avait été là quand ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, c'était lui qui l'avait soutenu, aidé à surmonter sa peine, il était là encore quand il avait gagné sa première compétition, quand il était devenu champion régional, puis national, à chacun de ses anniversaires ou encore… Il était là, toujours là, souriant, ne demandant jamais rien, donnant toujours tout.

Était-ce pareil pour tous les autres ? Il n'osait pas espérer avoir une place particulière dans la vie de Luffy.

Ce bref instant n'était-il tout simplement pas juste la concrétisation d'un sentiment bien plus profond. Il ne voulait pas y penser… Être amoureux de Luffy… Désirer Luffy… C'était pour lui la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Tandis qu'il se lamentait sur son propre sort, deux autres de ses camarades s'étaient rendus compte de son petit manège.

Tout d'abord Robin qui s'amusait follement de le voir se débattre avec ses sentiments dont elle s'était aperçue depuis bien longtemps déjà et qui attendait tranquillement la fin de toute cette histoire sans en souffler mot à personne et Luffy. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas remarquer l'étrange comportement de Zoro et cela le minait.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il s'était persuadé qu'il rêvait. Après tout, quoi de plus normal pour un jeune homme de presque 18 ans de vouloir se faire un peu d'argent de poche, Ace avait fait pareil, et puis, c'était une super place pour lui, travailler au milieu de ces armes qu'il affectionnait tant.

Pourtant, il était malheureux. Ils passaient tant de temps ensemble qu'à présent il se sentait vraiment seul, même au milieu des autres et il n'aimait pas ça. Il lui avait fallu des jours et des jours pour arrêter de se retourner pour lui parler et s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas là. Il se détestait d'être si égoïste.

Puis, au bout de deux ou trois semaines, il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Non seulement il travaillait mais en plus, il s'entraînait beaucoup plus, son oncle semblait avoir de plus en plus besoin de lui, etc.… Et surtout, un vendredi soir, alors que Zoro avait décliné une invitation au cinéma pour cause d'entraînement, il l'avait vu chez Makino, un petit café du centre ville avec un membre de son équipe de Kendo, un certain Brook. Il s'était dit qu'ils avaient fini l'entraînement et qu'un petit verre après, c'était agréable, aussi n'avait-il rien dit. Mais du coup, il était devenu suspicieux.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait raison de trouver cela étrange. Même au lycée, Zoro semblait l'éviter. Dès qu'il arrivait près de lui, le jeune homme prétextait une chose à faire comme un livre à aller prendre à la bibliothèque ou un devoir à faire… Il finit même par aller à la fac de la ville pour aller parler à Kuina. Il voulait savoir si l'entraînement intensif de Zoro était justifié. La jeune femme s'étonna d'une telle question. Ils n'étaient pas en période de compétition et il ne lui semblait pas que Zoro s'entraînait plus que d'habitude. Par contre, maintenant qu'il le disait, son cousin était beaucoup plus souvent à la maison et beaucoup plus renfermé que d'habitude. Depuis quelques semaines, c'était à peine si elle arrivait à lui arracher un mot. Elle avait bien essayé la provocation mais même ça n'avait pas suffit à le dérider. Cela inquiéta beaucoup Luffy.

Après moult discussions avec lui-même, il décida d'en parler directement avec Zoro.

_____

C'était un magnifique vendredi d'avril. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs et un petit vent agréable déversait sur la ville une petite pluie de pétales roses. Luffy était anormalement silencieux. Sous le regard intrigué de ses amis, il guettait le moment propice pour prendre Zoro à part et lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Mais à l'instar de ces dernières semaines, il se défilait.

Ce ne fut que dans l'après-midi, à la fin des cours qu'il trouva la faille. Après avoir encore prétexté il ne savait pas quoi, Luffy n'avait pas écouté son excuse, Zoro était parti seul de son côté. Le jeune homme avait alors salué ses camarades et l'avait suivi. L'absurdité de la situation l'avait même fait rire. Il l'avait rattrapé deux rues avant le dojo de son oncle, où il vivait.

- Zoro ! Attends !! Il faut que je te parle.

Le kendoka se retourna, visiblement ennuyé, ce qui fit perdre son sourire à Luffy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le ton était sec, presque agressif. Malgré la pointe de douleur que provoquèrent ces quelques mots dans sa poitrine, Luffy ne se démonta pas. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être à moins d'un mètre de Zoro.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Zoro haussa les sourcils, surpris que Luffy puisse penser qu'il lui en veuille.

- Non, tu te fais des idées.

Mais il tenait peut-être là le moyen de définitivement éloigner Luffy de lui. C'était mieux ainsi. À chaque fois qu'il lui avait sauté dans les bras, il avait eu un mal fou à ne pas se laisser aller à l'étreindre plus fort et à l'embrasser. Ce besoin était devenu insupportable. Il ne savait combien de temps il pourrait se retenir et il était absolument hors de question qu'il fasse du mal à Luffy.

Le jeune homme se pendit à son bras, l'obligeant à se baisser vers lui.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Depuis combien de temps on n'a pas passé une heure ensemble ? Depuis quand n'es-tu pas venu chez moi ? Depuis quand on n'est pas allé au cinéma, boire un verre, à la salle d'arcade… ? Ça fait des mois qu'on ne se parle pratiquement plus, Zoro !

- Lâches-moi Luffy.

Le ton glacial figea le jeune homme et son regard, pourtant si pétillant, se vida. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point ? Il baissa la tête et recula d'un pas.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, juste assez fort pour que son ami l'entende.

Le kendoka se mordit la lèvre. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui arrachait le cœur.

- Pourquoi ? Mais enfin Luffy ! On n'est pas dans une de tes BD. Ouvre les yeux !! Les choses changent, les gens aussi. Tu me saoules avec tes gamineries ! C'est plus de notre âge les amis d'enfance, il faut avancer… Alors, si t'as fini, j'ai autre chose à faire…

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction, il tourna les talons et continua son chemin. La mâchoire et les poings serrés, il combattit l'envie de faire demi-tour pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser. Deux secondes plus tard, un bruit de course se fit entendre. Il s'arrêta un bref moment et leva les yeux au ciel. Une seule et unique larme s'en échappa.

L'esprit complètement embrumé, Luffy rentra chez lui en courant. Il balança son sac dans l'entrée et fila directement dans sa chambre où il s'enferma.

Plus tard, Ace rentra du travail et, bien que surpris par le calme ambiant malgré la présence de Luffy à la maison, il avait vu son sac de cours dans l'entrée, alla s'affairer dans la cuisine après avoir bu une tasse de café.

- Luffy !! À table !!

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Et rien.

Ace fronça les sourcils. S'il y avait bien une chose qui faisait sortir Luffy de sa tanière, même dans ses pires jours, c'était la bouffe.

- OH !! LUFFY !! À TABLE !!!

Ace compta à nouveau… Et toujours rien. Là, c'était grave. Il monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère.

- Hé Luffy, tu dors ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, brisé par des mots que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru entendre dans la bouche de son frère.

- J'n'ai pas faim.

Il fallait appeler les secours, Luffy devait sûrement être en train de mourir. Doucement, Ace entra dans la chambre et trouva son frère dans un coin, les jambes relevées contre son poitrine et la tête entre ses bras. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

- Lu'… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il le vit relever la tête et eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant les yeux rougis de son petit frère. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Il attendit patiemment qu'il se calme en lui caressant le dos avant de lui demander ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état-là.

- Zoro…

Ace ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et redressa son petit frère.

- Quoi ?

Luffy étouffa un sanglot.

- Il ne veut plus de moi.

- Hein ?

- Tout à l'heure je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'évitait et il m'a dit que je le saoulais et qu'on n'était pas…

Ace le coupa sans préambule.

- Il t'évitait ?

- Oui, ça fait des semaines que dès qu'il me voit, il s'en va ! Il ne me parle plus, on fait plus rien ensemble !! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?!! Ace... J'n'arrive pas à comprendre….

Le plus grand resta un moment silencieux. C'était vrai, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus vu Zoro chez eux mais il était débordé par son nouveau projet et n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça. Cela arrivait régulièrement, pendant les périodes de compétition, de ne pas le voir pendant plusieurs semaines d'affilié… Mais c'était valable pour Luffy aussi. Pendant ces périodes, c'est lui qui vivait pratiquement chez Zoro… Il chercha dans sa mémoire la dernière fois où il avait vu le jeune homme chez eux et un énorme détail le frappa.

- Luffy ? La dernière fois qu'il est venu à la maison, c'est quand vous avez tous venus réviser pour votre contrôle de maths, non ?

- Heu… Oui. Pourquoi ?

Un profond soupir s'échappa de la poitrine de l'aîné. Son frère était vraiment trop con parfois.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ?

Contre toute attente, Luffy rougit. Un blanc dans la conversation attesta de l'étonnement d'Ace.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait exprès ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

- Et tu t'étonnes que Zoro t'évite depuis ?! Tu te rends compte que tu l'as embrassé devant tout le monde !!

- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé !! s'écria Luffy en se redressant.

- Ah oui ? Et c'était quoi alors ?

Luffy perdit de son aplomb et s'empourpra un peu plus.

- Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça ?

- Lu'… Si ça avait été sans importance, il t'aurait collé un coup derrière la tête, comme d'hab'. Toi aussi, tu as vu comment il a réagi, il était mortifié. Tu devrais aller t'excuser…

Luffy regarda intensément son frère. Il finit par se lever et partir d'un pas décidé. Ace soupira de soulagement. Putain qu'ils étaient cons ces deux-là !

_____

Zoro tournait en rond dans le salon sous les cris de Kuina.

- NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT !!!! C'EST LUFFY !! IL DOIT EN ÊTRE TOTALEMENT MALADE À L'HEURE QU'IL EST !!!

Il s'en voulait.

À peine était-il rentré chez lui qu'il s'était écroulé au sol. Sa cousine l'avait trouvé là, dans l'entrée, prostré. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, il confessa son crime et depuis, elle hurlait. Il la comprenait. Elle adorait Luffy et il l'avait sciemment blessé.

- TU VAS Y ALLER TOUT DE SUITE ET T'EXCUSER !!

Il releva la tête et son regard rencontra celui, mauvais, de sa cousine. Il abdiqua. Sans un mot, il passa à côté d'elle.

- J'espère pour toi que ça va aller pour Luffy, lui murmura-t-elle, menaçante.

Il hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Luffy hors d'haleine.

- Lu…

Il lui agrippa les bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit.

- Je t'en prie, Zoro ! Écoutes ce que j'ai à dire et après, promis, je ne t'embêterai plus.

- Lu…

- Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait ! C'était égoïste, je sais mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'en avais envie… Tu as raison de ne plus vouloir me parler, je ne suis pas un ami digne de ce nom… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… C'était dur de faire comme d'habitude et là, et là… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Je suis désolé.

Luffy baissa la tête et la posa contre le torse de Zoro qui n'avait absolument pas compris de quoi il parlait.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Le jeune redressa la tête, la pencha sur le côté, les joues rouges et le regard un peu brillant.

- Ben… Quand je t'ai piqué le morceau de chocolat !

Ce fut au tour de Zoro de devenir écarlate quand il saisit la portée de ses mots. Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il voulait être sûr, ne pas faire de méprise. Il attrapa le poignet de Luffy et le traîna à sa suite, faisait crier le jeune homme de surprise.

Kuina les regarda passer en souriant et leva un pouce vers Luffy quand celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil paniqué.

La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents et attrapa son portable. Elle choisit un numéro et appela. Au bout de quelques instants, son interlocuteur décrocha.

- Ace ?

- …

- C'est Kuina. Luffy est là.

- …

- Ok. Je t'appelle juste pour te dire que ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre, je crois qu'il va rester la nuit ici.

- …

- Ah ok… Bon, il a mangé ?

- …

- Je lui préparerai un truc à grignoter pendant la nuit alors !

- …

- Salut.

Elle ferma son portable et partit en sifflotant dans la cuisine. Toute cette histoire l'amusait et Ace aussi. Elle cuisina une tonne de bouffe pour les deux estomacs sur pattes en continuant de siffloter gaiement.

_____

Zoro entraîna son ami jusque dans sa chambre sous ses protestations et il l'y jeta. Il ferma la porte et posa sa tête contre.

- Tu as dit que tu en avais envie… du chocolat ?

Le cul par terre, Luffy ricana.

- Ben non !! Je voulais juste t'em… Il s'arrêta net en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche, le peu de peau visible de son visage était rouge grenat.

Zoro soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il resta un long moment sans rien dire, l'observant se tortiller sur place.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me le dire, plutôt que…

En un instant, Luffy se trouva sur ses pieds et lui faisait face, un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui.

- À quoi tu t'attendais ? Que je vienne la bouche en cœur, des étoiles pleins les yeux te dire « je t'aime et je veux t'embrasser » ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?!

Il était en colère à présent et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zoro le regardait les yeux grands ouverts et les joues brûlantes.

- Quoi ?

D'un mouvement vif, Zoro lui attrapa le poignet, le tira brutalement à lui, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il l'entoura de ses bras, l'enfermant dans une étreinte serrée et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Un sourire immense se peignait sur son visage.

- Zo…Zoro… Qu'est-ce que….

Une de ses mains quitta le dos de Luffy pour venir se perdre dans la masse folle de ses cheveux bruns, rapprochant son visage de quelques centimètres.

- Ça fait des semaines que je me débats pour ne pas te sauter dessus, au point de vouloir briser une longue amitié pour ne pas te blesser.

- HEIN ??

Le jeune kendoka ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et scella sa bouche de la sienne.

_____

Le lundi suivant, Zoro arriva comme à son habitude, un peu en avance, saluant chaudement ses camarades qui arrivaient les uns après les autres.

Robin haussa un sourcil en constatant que celui-ci avait repris ses habitudes normales et se prit à attendre impatiemment Luffy. Quelque chose s'était produit durant le week-end et cela avait débloqué la situation.

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille arriva en courant, en retard, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, au grand étonnement de tous, il ne s'arrêta pas pour les saluer mais sauta directement dans les bras de Zoro qui l'accueillit avec un grand éclat de rire et un baiser qui fit rougir les jeunes filles présentes.

Même s'ils ne le montraient pas, les deux jeunes hommes étaient un peu fébriles en attendant leur réaction à tous et elle ne fut pas vraiment celle qu'ils attendaient.

Sanji fut le premier à réagir :

- Eh ben !! C'n'est pas trop tôt !

Il n'ajouta rien et prit le chemin du lycée, bientôt suivi par les autres qui acquiesçaient vigoureusement.

Un peu perdus, Zoro et Luffy se regardèrent, étonnés puis ils éclatèrent de rire, contents malgré tout que leurs amis le prennent si bien.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !!**

**A une prochaine histoire,**

**Kisu,**

**Noan**


End file.
